I've traveled half the world to say
by Ghadriel
Summary: Lors du camp d'été de Yakov, Otabek avait directement eut le regard rivé sur ce petit blond au regard de soldat. Cinq ans plus tard, Yuri avait accepté d'être son ami. Mais son amitié paraît trop douce par rapport à ce qui les attends... Yuri Plisetsky sera à lui et il est hors de question qu'il ne s'échappe...


_Ça_ _faisait un moment que je n'étais plus venu pondre un écrit, tiens.. Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais.  
_

 _Disclaimer : Yuri on ice ne m'appartiens pas et heureusement parce que croyez moi, les scènes qui ressemblent à du yaoi, ça ne serait pas que suggéré entre mes mains.  
Dédicace: A mon Beka-chan - **BlackMemoria.** Parce que "Bravoooo". Parce que "Potyaaaa". Parce que "Davaï". Parce que tu es tout simplement l'exception qui déloge toutes mes règles  
_

 _~Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dès que la musique avait commencé, dès que sa tête avait bougé de haut en bas avant de se tourner pour faire sa chorégraphie, il n'avait eut d'yeux que pour lui. Ce regard clair maquillé de noir, ses iris taquines par-dessus ses lunettes de star, quelques pas de patin pour dénudé ensuite ses épaules de sa veste violette dévoilant un haut noir particulièrement sexy, mais pas trop longtemps... Pour le suspens... Ça lui coupait la respiration alors que ce corps dansait sur la glace comme si personne ne le regardait. Non... C'était tout à fait le contraire, le monde devait avoir ses yeux fixés sur lui à ce moment précis parce que personne n'aurait voulu rater une miette de cette mise en scène.

Mais lorsque la fameuse veste fut jetée au sol, il manqua de se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que l'envie brûlante de la rattraper pour sentir son odeur tournait dans le creux de son ventre. Les pirouettes et les sauts étaient fascinants mais jamais autant que lorsque ses pas le rapprochèrent de lui. _Encore un peu de patience..._ Une fois que ses lunettes de soleil furent lancées en direction des tribunes pour le plus grand bonheur du public qui s'exclama de joie, l'attention du russe se reporta rapidement sur lui. Son regard l'obligeait presque à se soumettre alors que sa main se présenta afin qu'il lui retire son gant ce qu'il fit alors que la deuxième main suivit aussitôt. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce fût ses dents qui agrippèrent le tissu effleurant la peau tendre des doigts délicats par la même occasion. Le frisson qui avait parcouru le blond ne lui avait pas échappé contrairement aux spectateurs. _Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer._

Et là, la chorégraphie s'intensifia. Les démonstrations de souplesse et l'exhibition de ce corps mince aux muscles nerveux était une torture, ce garçon était né pour rendre la glace esclave des lames de ses patins. Son moment préféré arriva tout de même trop vite à son goût. Il aurait encore voulu profiter de ce spectacle qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un rêve un peu fou, mais rien que de penser que cette bête sauvage allait céder face à son geste, ça le rendait tout chose alors qu'extérieurement, il n'en montra rien. Levant la main comme un pistolet imaginaire, il fit le geste de tirer et là, ce fût une jouissance visuelle de voir le blond s'incliner au sol pour jouer la scène et mourir d'une façon particulièrement sexy... Mourir d'une manière sexy... Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Yuri Plisetsky pour arriver à faire penser des choses pareilles...

La dernière note de musique retentit et le public hurla après être sorti de leur transe face à cette prestation plus que grandiose. Satisfait, le jeune Russe se releva pour saluer la foule avant de sortir de la patinoire telle une diva ayant terminé son show. Sans s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire avait étiré les lèvres du kazakh avant qu'il ne suive son ami dans les loges. D'un regard, ils s'étaient compris. Entrant dans les petites pièces pour se changer et se démaquiller pour le russe, l'ancien champion du NHK attendit patiemment que son partenaire termine de se préparer un casque de moto déjà sous le bras et les pas précipités ne tardèrent pas.

-"J'ai horreur que tu partes sans rien dire."  
-"Tu pensais que j'allais encore te laisser ?"  
-"On ne sait jamais avec toi... Tu es tellement imprévisible qu'on a toujours l'impression que tu vas nous échapper."  
-"Je crois que tu te trompes de personne dans ce cas."

L'ancien élève de Victor haussa simplement les épaules avant d'attraper le casque pour l'enfiler.

-"Et si on allait boire un verre ?"  
-"Tu es mineur."  
-"Ça ne m'a pas empêché de rentrer en boîte."  
-"C'est mal..."  
-"Mais tellement excitant..."

Le ton s'était fait plus sensuel que taquin et le plus âgé se demanda soudain si c'était une bonne idée de rester avec le blond pour le reste de la soirée alors qu'il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions face à la créature qui lui faisait face.

-"Je pense qu'il serait vraiment plus sage de rentrer."

Une moue avait prit place sur le visage qui possédait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et pourtant Dieu savait à quel point Yuri n'avait rien d'un enfant ce soir. Avec ses cheveux encore attachés et un léger restant de maquillage que sa patience n'avait pas réussi à effacer, le jeune russe était un appel à la débauche.

-"Ah... Nous sommes déjà partis comme des voleurs, continuons sur notre lancée !"  
-"Yuri... Laisse-moi te raccompagner à ton hôtel."  
-"Oh... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me fasses une invitation aussi directe !"

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il éclata de rire devant la tête du plus âgé.

-"Je crois que je n'ai pas goûté ta plaisanterie de la même manière que toi..."  
-"Vraiment ?"

Le blond avait immédiatement arrêté de rire, soucieux d'avoir blessé son ami, on pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui portait dans son regard. Mais la tape maladroite qu'il reçut à l'épaule, accompagné du rire moqueur le rassura rapidement.

-"Allez... On y va."

Déterminé à enfin chevaucher sa moto, le plus âgé sursauta lorsque le jeune Russe fut plus près de lui que la distance normalement imposée.

-"Otabek... Tu n'es pas un gentil garçon et on le sait très bien tous les deux."  
-"Mais, je reste quelqu'un de responsable, dépêches-toi."

Le ton n'avait laissé aucune place à la protestation. De toute façon le kazakh était quelqu'un de têtu et Yuri n'avait pas encore assez de cordes à son arc pour pouvoir tourner la situation à son avantage. Obéissant malgré lui, le blond finit par grimper à son tour, ses mains s'accrochant au dos du conducteur. Le chemin lui parut trop court à peine arrivé devant son hôtel, le blond fit la moue sachant pertinemment que l'heure des adieux était arrivée.

-"Tu pars ce soir ?"  
-"Mon avion part demain matin à dix heures."

Devant les portes, le blond hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour aussitôt la fermer et répéter ce mouvement deux ou trois fois avant de finalement tourner les talons en soupirant.

-"Fais bon voyage."  
-"Yuri. Je t'ai connu plus franc que cela."

Tournant doucement la tête, le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux hypnotisant pendant quelques secondes son homologue avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-"J'allais te proposer de rester dormir dans ma chambre. Mais je n'ai qu'un lit et tu vas encore me sortir l'une de tes excuses bidon comme quoi, on doit se reposer et tout ce qui va avec."  
-"Tu l'ouvres cette porte ?"

Les doigts délicats attrapèrent le poignet du plus vieux, d'un regard, il s'assura tout de même qu'aucun refus ne prendrait place, mais les iris sombres semblaient seulement attendre la suite. Prendre le moindre centième de seconde du temps de Yuri, c'était l'un de ses plans. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, la réceptionniste mit un petit moment à redescendre sur terre, ses yeux fixés sur le kazakh alors que le jeune Russe frappa sa main contre le bureau pour la réveiller. Son petit rire nerveux l'agaça au plus au point et sans un "merci" il attrapa sa carte afin de se diriger enfin dans sa chambre. Un grand lit deux places dominait l'espace placé devant une télévision à écran plat. Deux canapés longeaient les murs tandis que la porte ouverte laissait entrevoir la salle de bain avec sa baignoire et sa douche.

-"C'est un peu en bazar."  
-"Quelle est ta définition d'un peu ?"  
-"Ça."

Les doigts fins désignèrent la valise ouverte avec les vêtements éparpillés à côté. Les diverses paires de chaussures qui traînaient sur le sol ainsi que la tablette et les écouteurs qui jonchaient le lit avec plusieurs paquets de nourritures vide où à moitié plein.

-"Tu es un bordélique incroyable..."  
-"Une pièce trop rangée, ça m'angoisse."

Tout en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour les coincer dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt, le bazané finit par retirer sa veste, la plaçant soigneusement sur une chaise tout en observant "la fée de Russie" débarrassé les draps.

-"Vas-y, installe-toi."

Yuri s'était aussi débarrassé de sa veste, l'ayant jetée sur la table avant de s'éclipser rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable. Là, habillé avec son tee-shirt trois fois trop grand et son vieux pantalon de survêtement, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Assit sur le bord du lit, il ne cessa pas de l'observer.

-"Tu dors avec ça ?"  
-"J'aime me sentir à l'aise pour dormir."  
-"C'est étrange de te voir habillé de la sorte alors que d'habitude, tu es plus du genre à avoir des pantalons serrés."  
-"Tu oublies mes super tee-shirts avec des têtes de tigres !"  
-"Ouais... Tes tee-shirts sont super, j'avoue."

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient le même... Un léger sourire releva le coin de sa bouche.

-"Tu veux que je te prête quelque chose pour dormir ?"  
-"... Nous n'avons pas vraiment la même taille."  
-"Non, mais j'ai encore plein de tee-shirt de ce genre."

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il hésita mais finit tout de même par accepter. C'était une victoire pour le plus jeune. Au départ Otabek avait seulement dit qu'il allait monter, pas qu'il allait rester dormir... Et pourtant les dix minutes qui passèrent pour le laisser se changer lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir obtenu une seconde médaille d'or. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune blond laissa de la place dans le lit au plus âgé et le temps passa à une vitesse folle. La discussion allait de bon train, passant de la pluie jusqu'aux progrès monstrueux des deux patineurs. Ils avaient beau être rivaux, Yuri considérait plus le Kazakh comme un héros plutôt qu'un rival. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de ses fans hystériques. Peut-être parce que sur la moto du plus vieux, il s'était senti en sécurité... Ou tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois où le blond se sentait réellement lui-même avec quelqu'un. Ne plus devoir se cacher sous des airs de sauvages. Se permettre de sourire sans se sentir juger. Otabek était cette force tranquille qui lui donnait l'impression que le monde pouvait s'écrouler sans que ça ait la moindre importance.

-"Crains-tu la solitude ?"

À cette question le plus jeune avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de répondre.

-"Pas vraiment. C'est une chose à laquelle on doit forcément faire face dans la vie. Le plus tôt est le mieux. On apprend à s'armer comme il fa..."

Sa phrase s'arrêta sous la surprise des doigts caressant sa joue. Peut-être que la pointe de douleur dans sa voix s'était fait sentir quoi qu'il ait voulu le cacher. La solitude évoque beaucoup de moments douloureux... L'absence de ses parents par exemple...

-"Tu es quelqu'un de pur, Yuri."

-"A quinze ans, c'est plutôt normal..."

Le plus âgé l'avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre avant de finalement levé les yeux au ciel alors que le blond se fichait ouvertement de lui, riant comme un idiot. Un son des plus agréable à entendre.

Mais rapidement, le Kazakh s'agaça. Yuri ne cessait pas de rire à son insu. Presque vexé, le basané finit par se mettre en dessus du blond, ses jambes de chaque côté de celles du plus petit ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Le silence... Seuls leurs regards semblaient parler pour eux. Yuri semblait le défier de faire quoi que ce soit alors que celui d'Otabek s'était assombri. Le temps sembla incroyablement long alors que leurs lèvres ne cessaient de s'approcher jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et contre toute attente, ce fût le jeune Russe qui attrapa le visage de son ami pour plaquer leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser tendre ou romantique. Toute la maladresse et la précipitation des choses avaient fait entrechoquer leurs dents, faisant remonter une légère douleur jusque dans leurs nez.

-"Doucement..."  
-"J'ai foiré mon premier baiser..."

Le héros kazakh pouffa légèrement à la surprise du plus jeune qui fût séduit par ce son si rare.

-"C'est mon devoir de ne pas te faire rater ton deuxième alors."

Et la phrase fût à peine terminée que le brun l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci leurs lèvres se mouvèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Les mains d'Otabek appuyée sur le matelas tremblaient à cause d'un désir mal contenu tandis que celle du champion blond vint se perdre sur les épaules musclées du plus vieux, l'une remontant parfois dans les mèches sombres, tirant parfois dessus pour approfondir l'échange. Puis vint la rencontre de leurs langues. Ça les électrisa tous les deux. Avides de ces sensations nouvelles, les baisers s'enchaînèrent, s'arrêtant seulement pour mieux reprendre par la suite. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes, le temps que le plus vieux se place mieux pour passer ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt trop large. La peau de son jeune tigre était chaude et douce, il devinait des muscles fins et nerveux. Curieux, le plus âgé attrapa une jambe pour lui retirer un pan de son pantalon, ainsi que la deuxième pour en faire de même, ramenant son genou jusqu'au côté de son oreille, Yuri se mit à rire sous les agissements de son...ami ?

-"Tu testes ma souplesse ?"  
-"Si tu savais comme j'en ai été envieux. Maintenant que je peux la mettre à profit..."

Un sourire moqueur répondit à la provocation du brun qui finit par abandonner pour voler de nouveaux baisers au blond. Au final, ils ne réalisèrent même pas combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser. La "fée" de Russie ne s'était pas gêné pour passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, palpant les abdominaux bien dessinés, caressant cette peau douce tout en découvrant le plaisir d'être chair contre chair. Pendant un instant, l'ancien élève de Viktor papillonna des paupières. Quand est-ce qu'ils avaient retiré leurs tee-shirts ? Haussant un sourcil un peu perplexe, le plus jeune finit par faire une petite moue avant de ramener son compagnon un peu plus contre lui. Les contrastes de leurs peaux étaient fascinants. Complètement subjugué, Yuri soupira de bien-être sous la bouche taquine d'Otabek. Les baisers dans le cou étaient bien plus agréables qu'il ne le pensait et cette main coquine qui s'était glissée dans son pantalon tendit tout son corps.

-"Ota... Hnn..."

Ce gémissement avait suffi à le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le Kazakh continuait de le toucher, grognant lorsque le plus jeune bougea les hanches pour ressentir encore plus de choses...

-"Yuri... Tu me rends dingue..."

C'était une torture de se retenir de le brusquer alors que le blond semblait n'avoir aucune barrière. Les doigts délicats ne cessaient de dégringoler le long de ses bras, mais ce qui lui fit presque perdre pied, ce fût lorsque le russe empoigna ses fesses pour presser leurs virilités prisonnières sous leurs pantalons. Retirant sa main pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le matelas, le plus âgé se laissa aller dans la danse, bougeant à son tour le bassin pour continuer cette délicieuse friction. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, leurs souffles étaient saccadés alors que le plaisir et l'excitation montaient à une vitesse folle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était cette chaleur qui ne cessait d'envahir leurs bas-ventres.

-"Je n'en peux plus..."  
-"Moi non plus..."

Ça avait été à peine chuchoté, comme s'ils craignaient de briser ce moment interdit. Et comme si leurs pensées s'étaient rencontrées au même instant, leurs hanches se mirent à bouger plus vite, alors que leurs respirations ne cessaient de s'emballer.

-"T'arrête... pas..."  
-"Hn..."

La jouissance arriva bien vite. Grimaçant en sentant leurs pantalons collants, ils se sourirent comme des idiots avant de tenter de reprendre leurs esprits.

-"Otabek..."  
-"Yuri. Ce qu'on vient de faire. C'est juste un avant-goût de ce qui nous attend."  
-"Otabek. Je suis sérieux. Tu m'appartiens. Si tu oses aller avec qui que ce soit d'autre ou que tu me trompes, je te promets que même l'enfer sera un paradis par rapport à ce qui t'attend."  
-"Tu m'appartiens également Yuri Plisetsky."  
-"Corps et âme."

Le jeune Russe avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Les traits fatigués mais avec une détermination sans failles. Mais cette réponse avait eu droit à un baiser passionné.

-"Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se doucher."  
-"Je t'en prie."

Ce petit sourire... Le héros kazakh avait secoué la tête, amusé avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Cinq ans qu'il l'aimait ce petit caractériel. Cinq ans d'attente qui ont valu le coup. Yuri était enfin à lui.


End file.
